


Never Wanna Lose You

by thaliastxrk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: He had met Peter almost a year ago, he had come into apply for an internship and Tony for once, did the right thing. He didn't give him a job, although he was more than qualified, hell he was qualified to apply for something more than a goddamn internship. See, if he was employed, there was a company policy keeping him from taking the slender little thing apart on his desk. So, he said no... And then took him home.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 258





	Never Wanna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi

Tony's day had been a clusterfuck of people getting in his way, proposals being decided, people not showing up for their meetings, two accidents while working on a new prototype. When it finally came to being able to leave his body was full of irritation, steaming hot anger. He made Happy pull up outside a bar, and within a flash Tony was sat, drink in hand, throwing them back one after the other. Happy pulled the fourth glass from his hand and informed him that Peter had been calling him, worried about where he was and that he promised he could be home straight after work. Tony groaned in annoyance, letting his head fall on to the wood of the bar in front of him. After a moment, we waved Happy off, and snapped his fingers at the bartender and heard Happy’s heaving footsteps walk away.

He had met Peter almost a year ago, he had come into apply for an internship and Tony for once, did the right thing. He didn't give him a job, although he was more than qualified, hell he was qualified to apply for something more than a goddamn internship. See, if he was employed, there was a company policy keeping him from taking the slender little thing apart on his desk. So, he said no... And then took him home. They had barely gotten through the door when Peter pounced on him, quickly pressing their lips together. Tony kicked the door shut and grabbed Peter’s hips pulling him closer. 

Peter was damn right demanding, firm tugs on his hair, making Tony chuckle into the kiss. He was so enthusiastic. He kept lips locked with Tony’s as helpless Tony gets rid of his jacket, before shaking off his own. Peter leaned up on his tiptoes, hand now heavy on the back of Tony’s neck and keeping him close as a wet, warm tongue filthily massaged against his. Tony let out a groan into the kiss, he tasted like freshly chewed gum and hints of vanilla and Tony was sure he’d end up addicted to it. Peter rolled his tongue one last time and pulled away, looking up at Tony, to which Tony saw that those whiskey-brown eyes we’re now black, full of lust, his lips were plump and wet. 

It didn’t take long to have Peter stripped down, and laid out on Tony’s bed. He took his time, fingers lingering as they danced across that skin, Peter above him letting out sweet, high tone moans. He opened Peter up carefully, taking his take, circling his fingers around his hole before slowly pushing the digit in, and oh, how the little bird sang for him. He could feel his walls clenching, fluttering and contracting around him; desperate for more. After entering a second finger, he set about stretching Peter out slowly, see how long it took for him to crack. Tony then took the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, the boy letting out a long moan as he tried to hide his face with his arms. Tony reached out and quickly pulled them away, sending him a stern look as he hollowed his cheeks out and began to suck harder. He could feel Peter’s cock twitching and pulsating in his mouth; the poor thing was so hard. 

Peter’s moans where like symphonies to his ears, his thighs quivering so much they basically sending vibrations across the fabric of the bedsheets. Tony continued to stretch him out on his fingers, until the boy was writhing, tossing his head from side to side, squirming against the mattress and pleading for Tony to fuck him. Tony released Peter’s cock from his mouth with a wet pop and slowly withdrew his fingers to quickly slick up his throbbing cock, and wasted no time finally pushing into him, his hole basically locking around him and just... Pulling him further and further into his body. It wasn’t long until Peter was encouraging Tony to fuck him harder, spurring him on with flirty comments, “come on, ruin me. I know you can fuck me better than that. I wanna feel this for days.”

It was then when Tony finally gave in, flipping Peter over and roughly tugging Peter’s hips up and thrusting back into the boy with all the force he could. He was relentless, pounding into him the way he wanted. Peter got to the point where he couldn’t even make anymore quippy little comments. The boy was reduced to sobs, please, “don’t stop, oh god, don’t stop.” Tony reached out for the boy's hair, pulling it back harshly, and deep, long moan ripped from Peter’s throat. Tony used the grip on Peter’s hair to make his body push back against the animalistic pace of Tony’s. Tony wasn’t gonna last much longer, but it seemed that Peter could go for miles until, 

“Daddy, oh my God, I’m gonna come. Daddy. Daddy-“

Tony quickly pulled out, and then flip Peter over, and found he had the most perfect come face. Rosy lips formed into a perfect ‘O’, the tips his tears were bright red, his little nose was scrunched up as he came onto his chest. Tony was stroking himself quickly, soon painting a soft, milky skin with his own. Tony sat back on his knees, looking at Peter through half-lidded eyes, and he gave a little sex-drunk giggle. Peter wet his lips, and formed a sly smile on his face and Tony gazed as Peter leaned a hand down to run his fingers through the come that was gathered on his chest and stomach, gather both his own and Tony’s on his fingers before bringing the digits up to his lips and letting his tongue twist, curl around them before sucking off the rest. 

“I’m never letting you leave this bed,” Tony commented and he fully meant. 

He soon learned that Peter did in fact regress. He said it helped with some childhood trauma, so then Tony wanted to keep him for a whole new reason. He wanted to care for him, wrap him love and give him everything he could ever want. All Peter had to do was a glance at something Tony would buy it. He loved laying with Peter while he colored and showed Tony with beaming proudness on his face and would hug Tony tightly whenever he told him how much he loved it. He loved bath time, carefully cleaning Peter in the tub, washing his hair for him, and getting to wrap him a fluffy towel and get him into bed. Tony loved being his Daddy. It finally gave him a real purpose in life. He never initiated sex while Peter was little, until Peter did himself, promising Tony he would be okay. Safewords were put into place and it was the best sex Tony had ever had. 

Tony was brought back to reality by Happy, calling his name and Tony just waved him off again, but this time Happy was telling him he had to leave now. Tony groaned as reached into his pocket to grab his wallet, he slammed the money down on the table and knew he’d deal with Peter later. It was dark when Tony was finally made to leave; so, when Tony got back from the bar, he entered as quietly as he could, there was a good chance that Peter had fallen asleep, and he was probably already irritated with Tony, so waking him up would result in his death. He shrugged off his jacket and made his way to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards until finally finding two bottles of scotch. The plan on the night was to drink until he couldn’t think, and then continue to drink until he couldn’t stand, and then until he passed out. It was going well until he was pouring his third glass and a soft voice spoke from the doorway, 

''Daddy?''

''Baby, not now,'' Tony said sternly, not bothering to look up from the glass that was sat in front of him.

''It's just... Daddy, you said that me and you would watch a movie,'' Peter's voice was light, soft and childlike and Tony groaned. He didn't have the patience to deal with this right now. ''You promise.''

''Peter!'' Tony exclaimed firmly, hand hitting the table hard with his fist, making Peter jump, and finally looking over at Peter. He was stood holding a cream-colored teddy bear, a pale pink oversized sweater hanging off his shoulders and his sad eyes looking at Tony. ''I'm not going to tell you again.''

''I'm sorry.'' Peter timidly walked over to Tony, holding his teddy bear harder. Peter reached out a hand to rub a hand up and down Tony's back. ''Maybe if we played, or watched a movie, you could relax and I could make you feel better, daddy.'' Tony looked back at him and smirked before downing the last of his drink, harshly placing the glass back onto the table. 

''You wanna help Daddy relax, sweetheart?'' Tony said lowly and Peter nodded enthusiastically. ''Yeah?'' Tony turned on the barstool and opened his legs a little, and Peter wasted no time getting himself stood between them. Tony took the teddy bear from Peter, discarding it onto the table. Peter looked like he wanted to reach out for it, but didn't. ''Why don't you go and get yourself all comfy in Daddy's bedroom.'' Peter's eyes lit up and he was about to start bounding from in between Tony's legs, but Tony quickly stopped him by gripping the top of his arm and pulling him back round to look at him. ''You know exactly what I mean by that, sweetheart. If you wanna help Daddy relax you're gonna have to do it the big boy way.'' Peter nodded again, and Tony let his arm go and watched him as he took off towards the bedroom. Tony took his time cleaning up the kitchen before heading off to find his boy. 

When Tony entered the bedroom, he found Peter, naked and laid across the bed, chest rising evenly, and Tony slowly made his way over to him, and when he got close enough, he grabbed Peter’s ankles, fingers gripped tightly around them as he was dragged towards Tony. Peter let out a squeak of surprise. Peter sat himself up, looking at Tony confused. 

“Last time I checked good boys wait for their Daddy on their knees.” Peter quickly realized his mistake and scrambled to get off the bed and dropped himself to the floor. “There we go,” Tony said smoothly, undoing his belt, pulling it through the loops and throwing it onto the bed. Tony stood looking down at Peter who was looking back up at him with tears already in his eyes; he knew this one was going to rough. “What are you waiting for?” Tony asked harshly, and Peter quickly unbuttoned Tony’s pants and released his cock. Peter quickly went to work, and Tony stopped him, pulling him away, hands either side of his face. “You’re gonna tip that pretty head back, and let Daddy get rid of all that stress, okay, baby?” Peter nodded and Tony smirked. 

His hands slipped into Peter’s hair and guided his cock into Peter’s mouth. He started his thrusts slow, he knew that Peter could take it, but Tony wanted to just take moment to bask in the feeling of his warm mouth. After a while Tony just went in, hammering his hips and driving his cock into Peter’s throat. The boy was griping his thighs, and trying his hardest not to cough, gag and choke around his cock. The fingers gripping Peter’s hair helped to get Peter to bounce his mouth down on his cock. Peter was spitting out drool from around his mouth and it was soaking his chin and thighs as it dropped down. Tony was groaning and grunting as he relentlessly kept fucking his throat, watching how Peter’s little throat stretched and expand when Tony would force his cock all the way down his throat and hold him down; he would be held there until Peter began struggling and Tony would finally let him go, pulling him off his cock and look at how the spit and drool just fell like a waterfall from his lips. 

“You doing okay?” Tony asked and Peter nodded, “No, tell me. Are you okay?” 

“Yes, daddy.” Peter’s voice was rough and abused, but Tony loved that. 

Peter was soon pulled back onto his cock, and Tony didn’t hold back, fingers gripping his hair tightly and jackhammering his hips and forcing his cock down Peter’s throat once again. “Fuck, you were made for this. So fucking tight. That mouth was made to take this cock. So fucking perfect. Daddy’s good little slut, such a fucking slut,” Tony babbled, nearing his edge, the heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach and the ache in the thighs. “Daddy’s so close, baby, just a little longer. You can do it. You’re gonna swallow it all, gonna swallow- Fuck!” Tony harshly pulled Peter down to the root as he came down his throat. He held him there while his cock throbbed in his throat and that’s when Peter started swallowing around it, and Tony groaned lowly and roughly. 

Tony helped Peter slide his mouth from off his cock easily and quickly scooped the boy up in his arms from the floor and got them both on the bed. He cuddled Peter close, breathing heavily. Tony reached behind them and grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand, and screwed off the lid before offering it to Peter’s lips. After checking he was okay, asking over and over again, they ended up in the bath together. Tony bathed him gently as held him close. Peter was sunk against his chest and was letting Tony do all the work. Peter cheekily asked if all his tension was gone, and it definitely was. He really meant it when he said Peter would be going nowhere. He was perfect, and Tony wanted to keep him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what u think  
find me on tumblr: thaliastxrk


End file.
